ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yun Che/Legacies/@comment-186.90.135.234-20180301225523/@comment-190.72.186.174-20180302175712
And that "family inheritance as a bloodline" where does it come from? of a "true god" of course. and what is the name of what a true god leaves? a legacy ... why? Well, maybe all the races that exist that are not of the species "God" and "Devil" are in themselves a legacy of them, since the legacy is no more than what the "Gods" and "Devils" have left. and, they are the ones that created for example: the Wood Spirit Race (A God of Nature of the "Primordial Era"), Dark Nether Race (A "Primordial Devil God"), etc ... as well as the "Human Race" "that is a base race created by the" Gods "without anything remarkable ... to all those races instead of calling them as a legacy of" Gods "and" Devils "are called creations because each of those races are images and similarities (very inferior versions of themselves) of themselves only that they were not given special abilities with the original "Divine" power of the Gods and the original "Devilish" power of the Devils. 1) If the first ancestor of the "Yun Family" was a "Primordial true God" so it is most likely that he neutralized the "Divine" power of the "Yun Family Bloodline" of his descendants leaving only the fundamental skills and that would explain why they have such "Divine Skill", although limited, both in the capacity of the "Profound Handle" and in the "Cultivation". 2) On the other hand, if that "Primordial True God" created the "Yun Family Bloodline" and the "placement" in some humans that the selected huvia also remains the same because, what is worth noting then is the origin of that " Bloodline ", was not created from scratch, it was something transmitted from the first person who began to have that" Bloodline "of the" Profound Handle ".. Which is something equally impossible since," Yun Family Bloodline "itself same one has to be born with that from the first ancestor of original form without being able to pass to be able to present that "Profound Handle" .. (Which then is the first part) ... So, it is possible that the "Yun Family" be something similar to the people of the "Wood Spirit Race" (I mean they are not completely human), because they have a power that no normal human would have by birth, they would be like a "quasi human" ...... .. What I try to explain is that, what is called a "legacy" is because of the origin and where that "Power" came from. Therefore, to say that the "Profound Handle" is not a legacy because it comes "only" from the "Yun Family Bloodline" is a huge fallacy, because the origin of the "Profound Handle" itself from the "Yun Family Bloodline" "comes from your ancestor" Primordial True God ", remember for example that those who received the drops of Fenix directly would be called" legacy "as their descendants would become" Bloodline "ceases to be a legacy from there? .. . Pd: Another obvious example is: The Primordial Azure Dragon or the Clan of the God Dragon (Of the species God (Dragon)) that created the "Dragon Race", practically this "Dragon Race" are themselves without any original divine power of the Gods (Dragon) ... That explains why they are the strongest in "Realm of Gods", they just need to have the "Bloodline" of the Primordial Azure Dragon a little more pure and also divine soul and they could become in Trues Gods. Pd2: I will not continue the discussion >:v(